


Purity

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [12]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena tries to protect her purity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

Athena's head was pounding, the cool dirt of the jungle path against her face. She looked up at the massive figure above her. It was Cabrakan, leaning against a shield as he recovered from the powerful blow which sent her to the ground, her equipment scattering into the trees. Cabrakan left his shields standing in the path, walking forward and towering over the blonde goddess.

"Well, then, little girl," the Titan began. "It seems I win, as always."

"Shut up," spat Athena back at him.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?!" Cabrakan roared, reaching down and grabbing her by her collar. He lifted her, rage burning deep in his eyes. "I am Cabrakan, destroyer of mountains!"

"I am Athena, daughter of Zeus, you lizard bastard!"

"Oh, I see. I've heard of you. You're that know-it-all virgin brat, eh?"

"Of course I'm a virgin! My purity is sacred, though I wouldn't expect some uncivilized monster to understand that."

"Sacred you say?" A cruel, despicable thought began to form in Cabrakan's head. A thought that made him chuckle softly to himself. "So you'd be really crushed if someone just took it, right?" Athena's face flushed instantly.

"What? Don't be silly! Th-that's ... that's unthinkable!" Cabrakan quickly dropped her to the ground, pushing her to her knees. She became extremely uncomfortable with the direction this was heading.

"Unthinkable? Well, I love things that are unthinkable! You know, destroying mountains is pretty unthinkable."

"No! You wouldn't ..." she trailed off as Cabrakan gracefully unclasped the cloth covering his lower body, tossing it to the side. His soft, green cock and balls dangled, already intimidating to the innocent woman.

"Lick it," commanded the Titan shortly.

"I would never do something so disgusting!" Athena shouted in response, turning and beginning to stand. A massive green hand took a handful of her hair, forcing her back into place, closer to the shaft. It was beginning to harden, pointing towards her face and standing at 5 inches long.

"Lick it, or I'll get my friends involved." Athena was conflicted. She was utterly repulsed by the growing green member, but she could not bear the thought of five men having their way with her pure body, the one she had worked so hard to protect throughout her life. She finally decided to just follow his instructions, and look for an opening to escape. Slowly, she leaned forward, to the half-hard member. Looking directly at the foreskin-covered head, she could not bear to come any closer. She steeled her will, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. She closed the gap between her tongue and the top of the shaft, feeling its surface as she slid down the length. Sitting on her heels, she looked up at her enemy again.

"There, I've done as you asked." Athena said. "Now let me go."

"Ahahaha! Let you go!" Cabrakan bellowed into the air. "We're just getting started! Suck it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Put it in your mouth, and suck on it. It's not that difficult." Athena was indignant at the suggestion, but she realized Cabrakan would not back down. She glanced back at his member, mostly hard now. It stook at 8 inches long, and she highly doubted she could fit it all inside her mouth. Still, she saw no use in arguing with him, and still could see no logical escape plan. Swallowing her pride, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Feeling the soft foreskin brush against her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed it entry. She took as much in as she could, filling her mouth. Unsure of what to do, she started to suck gently. After a few seconds of hesitant sucking, she felt a hand return to her head. Suddenly, she was pushed down onto the shaft, as she felt the head thrust down her throat. She began to gag, losing the ability to breathe and panicking. She squirmed to escape, but the Titan held her firmly in place. As she started to give up on life, she was released, falling backwards onto the ground and gasping heavily.

"Jeez, you can't even suck a dick properly!" Cabrakan laughed.

"You shoved it down my throat!" Athena yelled angrily, coughing hard. Before she could recover, there was a hand on her collar again, pulling her to her feet. Stepping back, he allowed her to settle her coughing before speaking.

"Show me your tits."

"No! My body is private!"

"Not anymore it isn't. Show me your tits, now!"

"I would die before I thought of doing such a thing!"

"I can make this much more difficult than it needs to be, bitch. Just get naked and make this easy."

"Go jump off a bridge!" Cabrakan sighed at her stubborn attitude, stepping forward quickly. He slapped her across the face, the sound echoing through the trees. As she looked forward again, bearing the quickly-reddening hand-print, he spoke.

"Take off your clothes."

"Never!"

Cabrakan wrapped his hand around her throat, causing her eyes to widen in fear. He gripped her tight, cutting off her air supply, and her arms reached up to to attempt to pry his hand away. With his free hand, he unclasped her belt, letting it fall, clattering, to the ground. Reaching up to her arm, he unclasped her shoulder pad, letting it fall on top of the belt. He did the same to her gauntlets. She was desperate for air by now, completely ignoring the Titan taking apart her armor and kicking it into the bushes. Finally he let her go, allowing her to gasp for air. She knew she had to figure out an escape plan, fast, before things got completely out of hand. 

Suddenly, she found her vision obscured by white cloth, as her arms were forced into the air. Her dress was pulled off her, revealing her average breasts. She squeaked and covered them with her arms. 

"Let me see them!" Cabrakan yelled. Athena shook her head in response, her entire face starting to match the color of the hand print on her cheek. She felt her hands being forced away, felt the breeze caress her pink nipples. She was practically glowing red in embarrassment and anger. "Not bad."

Suddenly he walked around behind her, surveying her full buttocks. He grabbed her pony tail, pushing her over roughly. Bent at the waist, her smooth butt was very prominent, her white panties showing between her boot-clad legs. Athena racked her mind for any method of escape, but in this position she was well and truly stuck. She decided to make a run for it as soon as he let go of her hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud slap, accompanied by a sharp pain. She gasped, the pain surprising her. Then he slapped the other cheek, even harder. She held back a pained shout. He held her hair firmly, beginning to alternate rhythmically between cheeks. She bit her lip, her pride quickly slipping away as she whimpered. 

"That's right, bitch, moan for me." As Cabrakan growled at her, she began to involuntarily moan a soft noise with each slap. He kept going, her cheeks bruising and turning bright red. Tears began to run down her face as she openly cried. This continued until her cheeks started to mix red and purple. Finally, not a shred of pride left within her, she begged for mercy.

"Stop, st- aah! Stop, please!"

"You want me to stop? You know, I was planning to fuck you when I got done."

"Wait, please don't!"

"Alright then, I'll keep going." Athena tried to form a plan of any kind, as the painful slapping began again. Her cheeks were thoroughly bruised, glowing purple and red, and she cried out with each slap, tears running down her face. The pain and shame would not let her formulate a plan, each strike building the hellish sensation. She took the hits until she could bear it no more. She could not think about the future, all she knew is that right now she had to end the pain.

"Stop!" Athena shouted.

"Are you sure?" Cabrakan asked, punctuating it with one more smack on her beaten butt.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure! Just stop, please!"

Cabrakan reached to her plain white panties as she recovered from her beating. Pulling them down, they stopped at the top of her boots. Cabrakan looked over her virgin pink folds, more beautiful than anything he had seen before. Suddenly eager to get started, he grabbed her hips and lined up his massive cock with her wet entrance. As it brushed her lips, she vaguely remembered that she was supposed to be protecting her virginity. She could barely think over the powerful throbbing of her bruised buttocks.

Before she got a chance to try anything, Cabrakan penetrated her. He instantly broke her hymen, stretching her hole wide. She screamed as loud as she could, the pain unlike anything she had felt before. It instantly overcame the spanking and she wished she had just endured it a while longer. These thoughts were drowned out by his massive cock, ramming further inside her. He pushed his hips against her glowing red ass, enjoying the feeling of her warm, wet hole squeezing him hard. He began to pull out, slamming his hips against her again. Slowly he began to build speed, pulling more of his length out and slamming it back in even harder. Athena sobbed uncontrollably, disgusted, violated, and beaten. Her head was full of pain, mostly, and despair. Her purity had been stolen from her just like that.

Cabrakan fucked her hard and long, enjoying himself thoroughly. As his pleasure built, he started going harder and faster. Reaching his peak, he pulled out and slid his cock between her bruised cheeks. Thrusting quickly, he released his hot cum all over her ass and back. Abruptly dropping her flat on the ground, he went and gathered his things.

"I've got places to be, bitch. Just let this be a lesson to you, nothing lasts forever. Not even your virginity."

Athena continued to lay on the ground, covered in semen, and cried.


End file.
